1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device package structure, a device packaging method, a liquid drop ejection head, a connector, and a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
The wire bonding method is known and widely used as a method of placing and electrically connecting an IC chip or other driver device on a circuit board. For example, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2003-159800 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-284176, technology is disclosed for applying a liquid droplet ejection method (inkjet method) in the formation of images and manufacture of microdevices, in the liquid droplet ejection head (inkjet method recording head) used in this technology, the wire bonding method is used to connect a piezoelectric element to effect ink ejection with a driver circuit portion (IC chip or the like) to supply electrical signals to the piezoelectric element.
However, the above-described technology of the prior art has the following problems.
With the higher integration densities of IC chips and similar in recent years, there has been a tendency for the external connection terminals of IC chips and similar to be smaller and spaced at narrower pitches, and accompanying this is a tendency for narrower pitches in the wiring patterns formed on circuit boards as well. Consequently, it has become difficult to apply connection methods which use wire bonding.
Furthermore, in order for a method of image formation or microdevice manufacture based on a liquid drop ejection method to realize high-resolution images and finely detailed microdevices, it is desirable that the distance between nozzle apertures (nozzle pitch) provided in the liquid drop ejection head be made as small (closely spaced) as possible. Because a plurality of piezoelectric elements are formed corresponding to nozzle apertures, if the nozzle pitch is reduced, the distance between piezoelectric elements must also be reduced in conformance with the nozzle pitch. However, if the distance between piezoelectric elements is thus reduced, it becomes different to use the wire bonding method to connect the driver ICs of the plurality of piezoelectric elements.